An Odd Sense of Deja vu Who?
by Gabigail
Summary: When the BAU participate in an exchange with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, they find themselves working on a case that seems oddly familiar. A modern day “Jack the Ripper” is stalking the University of Toronto campus and they have to track him down


Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and its characters are the creation of Jeff Davis and are copy written under CBS (as far as I can tell). No infringement upon their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None are written for profit and are intended for entertainment purposes only.

Characters: Special Agents: Gideon, Greenway, Hotchner, Morgan, J.J. and Dr. Spencer. Other Characters: Toronto Police Detective Laura Spencer and RCMP Investigators: Amanda Grey and Jordan Yonge, and a very odd killer in the mix.

Genre: General/Romance/Not really sure what else fits in here.

Rating: Please keep in mind that this piece is intended for a mature audience for 'scenes of violence, one course word and sexuality'. So if any of these are offensive in any way, shape, or form I hope that I've given you fair warning.

This is my fist stab at writing a Criminal Minds piece. I've debated sharing it because it's kind of not like everyone else's. Please read and leave a review, I would like to know if I should continue in this category or return to the realm of Dead Like Me. Thanks in advance for taking the time to read it. I hope you enjoy!

Abstract: When the BAU participate in an exchange with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, they find themselves working on a case that seems oddly familiar. A modern day "Jack the Ripper" is stalking the University of Toronto campus and they have to track him down before he claims his fifth victim.

I cannot help but feel as though I'm the odd man out once again, as Morgan dumps the bulk of his files on my desk with that suave dimpled smile before he makes a quick dash to catch up with agents Reid and Hotchner as they wait for the elevator. It's not too much longer before the clean up crew arrive, do their thing like clockwork and turn out all the lights, leaving me to wallow in the glow of my desk lamp. I open yet another file and scan the contents before signing the appropriate page and almost slamming the flimsy quasi-cardboard shut and moving it to the complete side of my desk. I'm going to see the top of this desk before I leave if it kills me, I muse, taking a deep breath and figuring on a quick walk about to stretch my legs.

I've made my round 'round the bullpen and just hit the stairs that separate us from J.J., Hotchner, and Gideon's offices. I stop at the makeshift kitchen, which consists of a sink, counter, small refrigerator, a microwave, I think a toaster oven and cupboards that I know contain coffee. I plug in the kettle and spoon the crystals into my mug, pour the boiling water over it and add cream. On my return trip to the bullpen, I see the familiar glow of light from Gideon's open door. Like me, he's usually here late. Probably going over tomorrow's assignment, already having an assessment, knowing our un-sub better then any of us ever will. Shuffling papers in much the same manner as I had been.

He's quite the figure, as he sits behind his imposing, paper-cluttered desk, totally obvious to my lurking just outside his door watching him as he works. His glasses are perched nearly upon the edge of his long thin nose, and should he tilt his head any further down, would no doubt slip off onto the desk. I cannot help but notice the look of sheer concentration upon his face, causing the fine wrinkles around his eyes and deeper ones around his mouth, no doubt earned by the many years of schooling and the job itself, to crinkle as his contemplation deepens. His level of concentration so deep, in fact, that he doesn't notice me lurking about his door, watching him as I often do once everyone has long gone for the day.

_"Elle, what are you still doing here?" his tone is one that he reserves for me once everyone has left._

_"I have a lot of work to catch up on." I reply, leaning casually in the doorframe. He quickly stands and beckons me into his office. I comply, as I always do with a nod and I make my way to his desk, sitting myself upon the edge of his desk on the only place where no papers rest._

_"You work way too hard there." He smiles._

_"I don't work hard enough." I reply before realising what I've just said. He stands in front of me and leans in towards me, resting his hands on his desk either side of my thighs. I look into his eyes and lean into him, capturing his lips with my own. They are soft and gentle, the way he always is with me. I close my eyes and let my mind wander as our hands work with expertise as a lack of oxygen to my brain sets in, my fingers caress his cheek and feel the five o'clock shadow before moving down his neck to unbutton his shirt as his arms encase my small frame, his hands travelling up and down my back._

"Elle, why are you still here?" I suddenly snap out of my fantasy and stare at him almost blankly for a long moment.

"Um, yeah, I still have quite a bit of paperwork to tend to." My throat is dry, my voice rough, perhaps a by-product of fantasising. "I was just stretching my legs." I say knowing that's only half the truth and somehow I'm fairly certain that he knows that's not entirely the case at all, and perhaps has merely been waiting for a moment to confront me. Funny how quickly we protect our true intent. It's far easier to fib then tell someone that you take pleasure in observing them for no apparent reason, isn't it? Besides, the truth in this situation doesn't seem right. "Well I had better get back to it. Paperwork doesn't get done on its own right?" honestly, how lame was that?

"You work too hard." He says with a wide smile as he plucks the offending glasses and drops them onto the desk and rubs at his tired eyes, I cannot help but look down for a moment as I feel the onset of a blush as it works its way from my toes to my normally porcelain cheeks save for a bit of rose rouge, that won't cover the evidence of my visit. Truth is, I am unable to look upon him for fear of him reading my obviously open expression. "Elle what's bothering you?" he inquires, but I just shake my head in response. "Do you need to talk? I mean, I've noticed that the last case was difficult for all and must have taken a toll on you as well." He says knowing that the last case had been extra difficult on me to do my job. Track down a serial killer who kidnapped, repeatedly raped and tortured his victims before killing them.

"I'm fine, really Gideon, but thanks." I reply and turn to go.

"Did you need a hand with your paperwork? I've noticed that Morgan has a way of dumping his unfinished work on your desk. I'll have to have a word with the lad." He smiles and his eyes seem to light up a bit.

"Yeah, well that goes with losing the many wagers that we place while on assignment." I reply casually.

"Perhaps you could return his files to him, wouldn't that get you home at a decent hour? I'm sure that someone misses not having you around."

"Well, there's really no one to miss me." I reply before thinking, as his eyebrows arch slightly in response. Aw shoot, I think as realisation that he now knows why I'm always staying late sets in. Simply put, I'm pathetic. I just don't want to go home and stare at the walls and paperwork rescues me from that fate; my clever cover, or so I thought. "Besides, it wouldn't get done otherwise, and just end up on my desk." I add with a smile and turn on my heel to make my way down the steps that descend into the bullpen.

I take a few breaths as I quickly sit myself at my desk, and sigh relief that I was lucky that I hadn't revealed too much, and yet with every glance, every interaction between us, I cannot help but think that he's well aware of the fact that I've fallen into that trap of developing feelings for him. When I had been accepted to the BAU, Gideon's name and the amazing cases behind it had been the first I heard, but hadn't had the chance to meet him. Everyone around me had the same story; that he was on medical leave, something to do with a case the previous year. He had returned to Quantico to teach, but our paths hadn't crossed until recently. Seriously, it was innocent respect and admiration for the man. Who couldn't respect the BAU's best profiler in the history of FBI profiling? Well perhaps that's a bit over the top, but you know what I mean. Since working as closely with him as I do that innocent respect and admiration thing has quickly blossomed into something far more. I keep telling myself that it's just a faze; that it's nothing, and that it's all in my head, but at the same time it's hard to keep telling yourself that when you awake from dreams so real that you're not entirely sure they hadn't happened.

I spin myself around in my chair again. Stop. Take another sip of whatever this sludge is that they pass off as coffee around here and open another file. The room is still dimly lit, I hadn't thought to turn on any of the lights after my little excursion, and it's almost eerie with only my lamp. I hunch myself over the case file, skim it's contents, underline a few things here and there before signing it and adding it to the complete pile. I spin myself around again. I had been totally unaware of Gideon's presence until I stop and catch him watching me. How fascinating, I think of how interesting this quasi-game is, and which one of us will crack?

"Why are you still here?" he's concealed by the shadows so that I'm unable to read the expression on his face; he has me at a disadvantage because the light on my desk illuminates me and my slightly embarrassed expression for spinning around in my chair like what can only be described as a little girl.

"I'm almost finished, just have this last one and I promise I'm off." I lie as I once again feel and fight the colour as it rushes to my cheeks. "I'll be out of your hair soon enough." I add and flip open the file, resting it on the desk and plucking a piece of paper from it to get the gist of its contents. I hear him make his way over to my desk and can feel the sudden warmth that radiates from his body as he reaches across my arm to close the folder.

"Seriously, Elle. We have a long day tomorrow." He says, just above a whisper in my ear. "Go home and get some rest."

"I can sleep while we travel wherever that is." I reply simply, ignoring the command in his tone. "Besides, I'm on a roll." I add as I turn my head to look up at him. His expression is incredibly soft, which is something that I haven't really seen before, it's very different somehow; it holds a strange sadness this evening. I tilt my head. "Perhaps it is you who is need of an ear." I say and brush a stray strand of hair back behind my ear, a nervous habit I know, but his closeness is completely driving my senses mad, and it's apparent that he's extremely aware of my body's involuntary reaction to him.

"It's late Elle, and neither of us will be of any use tomorrow if we don't get at least five solid hours of sleep." He says as he pulls my chair out from under the desk and pries me out of it. "Go home Elle. Paperwork will be here when you return tomorrow." He adds with a wink as I pick up my bag.

_I'm not sure exactly sure what comes over me. I'm standing so close to him that I long to feel the weight of his skin pressed against my own. Should anyone ask, I will deny, deny, deny, or at the very least cite my impulsive nature as the culprit. Dropping my bag, I position myself right in his personal space and deftly touch his cheek, which he responds by lowering his head towards mine, and I gently tease his lips with my own before kissing him passionately. The result the most amazing electric shock that you'd ever experience resonating throughout your body. Wrapped up within the moment, I let my hands explore the textures of the many fabrics that cover his body. My sense of touch, no doubt heightened to match that of my other sense, as my fingers are met by the rugged roughness of his jeans and the smooth leather belt. I let my hands continue their exploration over the collar of his soft cotton shirt and they rest upon his shoulders and the comforting fleecy pullover._

"Oh Elle." He says in a horse tone in my ear. I love the way he says my name.

Nearly having to shake my head to bring myself back to reality, I smile and give in just a bit, by kissing his cheek as I pass him.

"Goodnight Gideon, and thanks by the way." I add as I make my way up the stairs that lead to the elevators. Don't look back, whatever you do, don't turn around because if you do, you know very well that there's no turning back, I tell myself as the elevator doors part and I step onto the lift.

When I arrive home, I sigh heavily as I close the door behind me, leaving the world of work and stress behind. Shrugging out of my jacket, kicking my shoes off onto the awaiting mat, I ignore the red flashing message light of the answering machine and head upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. Standing in the shower, I let the hot water nearly scald my body as I try and rid myself of this evening's sin, or indulgence if you will. Drying my damp body with a fluffy towel, I wrap myself within it. Standing at the sink, I quickly brush my teeth and rinse my mouth with peppermint mouthwash, then run a brush through my still damp hair. Returning to my bedroom, I slip into my nightshirt and literally fall into bed.

_I hear the soft music in the background, something light, perhaps jazz, I'm not sure. It's irrelevant anyways being that my main purpose is clear as I enter his home. His breath is warm upon my skin as lips lock and I am guided towards the sofa that I then fall back onto in an ill-lit living room. I can hear the sparks from the fire burning within the stone fireplace and the few candles strategically placed offer the soft glow. My hands roam over his shirtless torso, up and down his chest, over his shoulders and down his back, then up again and flutter over his strong arms and stop just short of his belt buckle._

I'm violently brought out of my comfortable dream by the blare of my bedside alarm clock. If only to have been beckoned back, not awaking with such a start that my body still feels the electricity running throughout it. Slapping the alarm clock, I turn it off quickly before finding something to wear to work. I then head to the bath to apply what little makeup I wear, tie my hair up, and head downstairs to get something to eat.

When I arrive at the BAU this morning, I head straight to my desk, not even stopping at Gideon's office to see if he wants a cup of coffee. Derek immediately notices my arrival and picks up on my mood.

"Morning sunshine." He says in his usual suave tone and gives me one of his best million dollar, dimpled smiles that sets off his pearly whites perfectly against his deep mocha skin.

"Morning Morgan." I reply as I shake my head and the cobwebs that seem to have formed, making my head feel as though it's packed solid with cotton. "By the way, these are yours." I add, picking up the many files that I had gone through and signed off on last night. I have to say that I take a moment of private triumph of seeing the top of my desk and smile as I relish in my personal victory.

"You finished all of these last night?"

"Yep, didn't want to let you beat me in the paperwork department."

"You have got to be kidding me." He exclaims as Gideon claps him on the back.

"Afraid not, all of you meet Hotchner and myself in the conference room in about ten minutes or so, we have work to do. Our un-sub will be striking again very soon." He smiles and winks at me before dashing off to Hotchner's office to no doubt discuss our latest assignment and our course of action.

"Hey Elle, Morgan." Spencer Reid, our triple doctor says in a quiet tone as he sits himself at his desk across from us.

"We're heading to the conference room in about ten minutes or so." Morgan says, rolling his eyes.

"Another one?" he replies and I nod. Sometimes I wonder how he does it. Reid is so incredibly young and not just in age, but in the experience department, or there lack of, he still somehow remains so untouched. I'm fairly certain that his date with J.J. didn't go as expected, but he'll get the hang of it, eventually, I think as I go to the kitchen in search of some morning sludge.

"How do you drink that?" Reid inquires as I stir in more sugar than I would have to, had I the time to stop at Starbucks this morning.

"It's that or fall asleep on my feet." I reply as I add another spoonful of sugar.

"Not that it's any of my business, but are you having trouble sleeping?" he inquires. "I won't say anything to anyone, but Morgan told me that Gideon is the one to speak to about that kind of stuff."

"Thanks Reid. While I will tell you that it does have something to do with sleep, it honestly isn't what you think. I've been very lucky lately to not go to bed and dream about some of the things that we deal with here. I doubt that will ever go away entirely, but then I think about those of whom we've managed to help and it reminds me of the reasons why I do what I do." I reply hiding the truth as to why I have been unable to sleep, and we make our way to the conference room. Morgan and J.J. are already seated. Hotchner is in the shadows leaning against a podium and Gideon is being Gideon, standing at the table and staring down a file in preparation. Without a word, Reid and I take our seats and wait.

Suddenly coming to life, Hotchner gathers his thoughts to begin, although I'm fairly certain that he's long committed all fact to memory by this point.

"We're looking for a male, who has intimate knowledge of the campus and the surrounding area. We're at a bit of a disadvantage here because we're going to the University of Toronto campus." He begins and paces about the room.

"You're kidding me. I always thought that their local authorities and or the Royal Canadian Mounted Police would be more than capable of handling such a situation." Reid gives Gideon a fairly perplexed expression, he does those well, I might add.

"That is true, but we're participating in an exchange with them. A team from the RCMP will be sent down to observe our procedures as we shall be observing theirs and assist in any way we can."

"But don't we have pressing cases here that we could be working on?" Morgan sighs and closes the file in front of him. I continue to stare at the contents tucked within mine.

"Let's just say that these crime scenes are something akin to a horror film and or a very popular unsolved murder case from long ago." Gideon replies and seems to be tapping his foot impatiently. "The faster we deal with questions, the faster we get started. Please keep in mind that we will be entering between deaths if we're lucky." We all look at Gideon for a moment. In between deaths I wonder what he means exactly as I try to control my gaze.

"May I continue?" Hotchner inquires and we all seem to nod. "Local authorities have eliminated most of the campus staff and are systematically going through the on and off campus housing. We may very well be dealing with a copycat of our copycat." He adds. No, there is no way that this is a copycat. It's not possible, I think as I look at a photograph of the third crime scene when it suddenly becomes very familiar.

"I have to disagree." Gideon breaks in. "Our un-sub is defiantly the attention seeking type. He's probably well educated, not many would have what appears to be a very intimate working knowledge of the human body, or the detail of the crime scenes from Victorian London. His crimes haven't escalated in their violence, he simply began his work this way." I don't' think I hear Reid's question and he taps me on my arm to get my attention.

"Elle, what do you make of this?" he stares at me for a long moment.

"I'm with Gideon, but I find it rather ironic that our un-sub would attempt to recreate a crime spree that happened over a hundred years ago, and in London England no less. An obsession with Jack the Ripper much? What throws me is that these women are educated; thereby extension he doesn't have the same motives as good old Ripper. He himself is educated. I suspect a criminologist or a historian. He must attend the university in some way, shape, or form because of his extensive knowledge of the very tucked away and secluded places of the campus, and well who doesn't know the ins and outs of the campus pub system? Can I get my hands on a map of the campus and one of London's east end?" I ask, wanting to see for myself if my theory holds. Taking a deep breath, I avoid eye contact with Gideon, at all cost. Hotchner gives me a very interesting look and I smile to indicate that everything is okay.

"Here are the maps you requested." J.J. says as she places them on the table in front of me. I look at each map side by side and try to visualize the locations. It then hits me to place the campus map on top of the east end map and hold them up to the light; that's when I get a clearer picture of what we're dealing with.

"If theory holds correct, we are entering before or upon the fifth murder."

"Which took place on the ninth of November." Reid says coming to see what I'm looking at. "That was Mary Jane Kelly." He adds.

"So we have Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, and Catherine Eddowes. Look at the names of the University of Toronto students: Mary Ann Newman, Annie Combs, Elizabeth Stone, and Kathryn Edwards."

"Kathryn is spelled incorrectly." Reid points out.

"I see. Perhaps the un-sub hadn't met the proper Catherine and couldn't just stop because of a technicality." I reply as I spread the photos upon the conference room table. "I need some string." I say getting up and getting some. Returning with string, tape and scissors in hand I place the maps on the table and run a strand of string from each victim to the location where the body had been discovered.

"If you're right Elle, we are likely to either stop the potential crime in progress or find the body after the crime." Reid says enthusiastically at the thought of nailing the bastard before he harmed another woman.

"If this is correct then it's between John P. Robarts Library and the Claude T. Bissell Building." I say looking at the building key running down the left side of the university map.

"Elle, you're not serious!" J.J's tone is one of utter shock.

"As a matter of fact, deadly so, but there's still something nagging me. Something is off and I can't put my finger on it."

"You'll have plenty of time to think about that on the flight to Toronto." Gideon says as he puts a strong hand on my shoulder. The flight to Toronto; I almost forgot about that, I think as I try not to look at him, for fear of the colour rushing to my cheeks. His hand on my shoulder is bad enough at this point and yet I've made it this far, I muse, sure as hell I can make it through, right?

I take a deep breath as we embark on our newest adventure. Gideon had instructed us to go home, pack as light a bag as we could manage and as quickly as possible get to the airport. This routine has become quite the science for us all and we arrive at the airport and prepare for the flight. I am careful in my choice of seat, sitting myself as far away from Gideon as possible, beside a window so that I may look out from time to time and a table to spread out the files filled with information that had been faxed while we prepared for our departure. Reid sits across from Gideon; they set up the small chessboard as they often do during long flights. Just once I'd like to see Reid beat him, but until the young lad learns to think well beyond the box, Jason will forever best him. Hotchner sits across from me this time, interested in the notes that I've already made and Morgan and J.J. sit at the front in those individual over stuffed seats, folders spread across their laps, some upon the floor in fairly neat piles.

"Check in three." I am aware of Reid's voice and potential victory.

"Really?" Gideon's reply. I do not hear the outcome of their game, as my eyes finally become crossed and I cannot see a thing beyond my nose as I lean against the window and let myself fall asleep.

_My heart pounds wildly against my chest as the hands upon my shoulders continue their ministrations with such expertise that I take a deep breath and sigh contently closing my eyes in response. I tilt my head to the right as lips brush against my left ear and then make their way down the side of my neck, something between gentle kisses and light teasing nips until he stops just short of the crease between my neck and shoulder. I respond by reaching up and caressing his short hair and the back of his neck._

My eyes suddenly snap open and my breath is a mere gasp in my throat as I awake, with the hopes of no one knowing the object of my dream.

"Elle, are you okay?" Hotchner inquires, giving me one of his infamous looks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I must have dozed off." I reply and return to the open folder sitting in front of me. "I haven't really been sleeping very well." I add with a weak smile.

"You and Gideon both." He says in a very low tone with a chuckle that I must admit makes me feel a bit uneasy. Does he know something that he's not saying? I cannot help but wonder and pray that isn't the case. As the plane lands we gather all of our notes, binders, folders, and other effects before disembarking. We are driven to the Toronto Metropolitan Police Headquarters on College Street and assemble in a fair sized conference room where a group of local police and RCMP have been awaiting our arrival. Hotchner and Gideon are immediately whisked towards a small group in suits and I can just hear their conversation as I stand close to Reid and J.J.

"Agents Hotchner, Gideon, this is Police Detective Laura Spencer. She will be the liaison between both teams. By the way, we are going to pair you off and each pair will be assigned one of ours."

"We usually work in pairs anyways." Hotchner replies under his breath as we start to take our seats around the table in wait for the briefing to begin. It's funny how at home I feel, as though we're back at Quantico and doing our thing. I had thought that this experience was going to be very different somehow.

"Okay, first off, I'd like to welcome our FBI cousins to our table." Detective Spencer begins. "I'm sure you're well aware of what we're dealing with. Special Agent Hotchner has brought you up to speed I imagine." We all nod and sit back. After much discussion and a quick presentation of my theory Detective Spencer pulls out a thin binder that no doubt contained our working units.

"Agents Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid, you will be working with Inspector Amanda Grey. Agents Jennifer Jareau and Aaron Hotchner you're with me. Finally, Agents Jason Gideon and Elle Greenaway, you'll be working with Inspector Jordan Yonge." She says looking up from the clipboard. "I think it's best that all of you get settled and then meet up with your teams tomorrow morning and familiarise yourself with each others specialties." She puts the clipboard on the table and I let the breath I've been holding out in a quiet sigh. J.J. gives me quite the look and I merely roll my eyes in response. "Another thing we're merely using the timeline as a guide. There is no evidence to suggest that he or she is following it to the letter. Please keep this in mind. We start tomorrow." She turns towards her team members and they look over the evidence that we do have.

As we make our way out of the conference room J.J. catches up.

"We're roomies." She announces.

"Thank God! I was beginning to think that they were going to keep us in our teams together twenty-four-seven." I say under my breath, causing a chuckle from her.

"Well once we get settled the six of us are heading to the dining room for dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, we do have to eat and I'm starving!" She gives me a look as though I'm completely on another planet.

"Oh right. I just thought I'd grab something from a coffee shop or something." I say nonchalantly. "I wanted to walk around a bit and get a feel for the city."

"Nope, you're staying with us." She says as she opens our door with her passkey and we enter the room, drop our bags and sit on the beds.

"So how did you draw that connection without looking at the information Gideon had?" J.J. asks as she stands and starts to put her clothes into one of the drawers.

"I don't really know. It's the dates that stuck out in my mind. It was strange, but as I looked through those crime scene photos it just made sense." I look down for a long moment. "But the true intent of the crime doesn't add up." I fall back against the pillow and close my eyes for a moment. "It isn't as though these women were prostitutes and thereby extension disposable. These women, from what I've read about them, they would have all had bright futures before them, a doctor, a lawyer, an entrepreneur, and a promising musician. They were what appeared to be strong, independent women, with absolutely no connection save for attending the university. Another thing that baffles me; they didn't fight back."

"You're right, there is no physical evidence of self defence." J.J. replies in a puzzled tone of her own.

"Did they do a toxicology test as well? Because the only thing I can think of at this moment is that they were drugged prior to their abduction."

"If that were the case that would shed some light on how easy it's been for our un-sub." She replies.

"Perhaps its some kind of shot that he sticks his victim with. I don't know curare maybe. Perhaps I'm just grasping for straws where there aren't any." I cannot help but roll my eyes as I sit up. "I wonder if the six of us can sit through dinner without discussing the case." I add with a smile as I open my bag and decide on a black dress.

"You know that won't be possible." J.J. smiles back picking out a grey skirt and a black sweater that hugs her generous curves. We take turns changing and head down to the dining room.

Sitting at the bar obviously awaiting our arrival, is Morgan teaching Reid the ins and outs of picking up women.

"Ladies." Morgan smiles and Reid nods to acknowledge our arrival. "Gideon and Hotchner are on their way." He adds before taking a sip of whatever his choice of poison is this evening. I cannot help but notice that Reid looks very uncomfortable in his surroundings.

"Hey Spence, you'll live." J.J. says with a smile, reaching out to run her hand down his arm. He tries to return her smile and stands a bit taller. Hotchner and Gideon arrive and we are seated at a round table beside the large window. We have never really had this kind of opportunity. To really sit down and just be 'normal' whatever that is. Normally, we fly from one assignment, grab whatever food you can find while out and about with whomever your assigned partner is for the duration of the case, fly back, do the follow up, go home, and get up and do it all again. This really is a nice change, we girls get the chance to dress up a little and the guys get to be a little less suit. I smile at the thought as the waiter brings us menus and takes our drink orders.

I cannot help but want to hide behind my menu for fear of looking upon the object of my obvious affection. I mean this really isn't something that you're really able to keep a secret from the kind of co-workers I have. There's a science to what we do and reading people's behaviour is a huge part of the job.

"So Elle, what looks good to you?" J.J. breaks my thoughts.

"I don't know. They all sound excellent." I smile as Reid nods his agreement. "What are you ordering?"

"I was thinking the steak, but I hear that they specialise in ribs here, so I'm not sure." She replies simply as she points her choice out to Reid, who shares his menu with her.

"Derek?"

"T-bone steak looks really good. It's served with a baked potato with everything on it. What's everything?" he asks as he furrows his brows.

"I think that's bacon bits, cheese, and chives with sour cream." Hotchner says with a smile. Gideon seems to sit back and observe. Finally deciding on our dishes, our waiter returns for our orders, taking our menus with him.

"Has anyone here been to Toronto before?" Reid asks casually.

"I've done the whole tourist thing back in my college days." Hotchner replies as he smiles at the memory. "Met some very interesting people." He adds.

"Well I'm going to take the opportunity to see a few things while I'm here." Reid says, a bright smile lights up his face.

"Hope you get to see all that you wish." Gideon says quietly as our waiter returns with our food and seems to be off again. We've made it to the halfway point at the very least before the conversation turns towards the case.

"Do the authorities have any potential leads?" Morgan inquires before popping a piece of steak into his mouth. I stop myself from rolling my eyes, looking towards J.J. and nearly burst into laughter.

"What?" Reid's expression is one of intrigue.

"Nothing." J.J. replies and I nod my agreement. Gideon knows better I'm sure.

"May I bring you a desert menu?" our waiter returns when our plates are nearly empty.

"Coffee." Hotchner nods towards the rest of us to join him.

"Sounds like a good idea." Reid replies and the young man makes his way, arms full of dishes to the kitchen, before returning with our coffee.

"Well? No one answered my question." Morgan puts his coffee cup down and sits back in his seat casually.

"I suppose we'll get that information tomorrow. Let's just enjoy this moment." J.J. says with a smile. She then opens her purse to get her wallet, I follow suit as do the men, getting their wallets from their pants pockets, the waiter is very efficient and brings us our cheque with a smile, he sets it in the centre of our table. After figuring everything out, J.J. and I head back upstairs leaving them to continue whatever it is that they're talking about. I open the door with my passkey and she closes it behind.

"How long do you suppose they will be up debating the whole thing?" she inquires.

"Far too long. I'd say that we got out while the getting out was good." I say with a smile. "I'm going to grab a quick shower and get ready for bed."

"You fell pretty dead asleep there on the plane." She says.

"But I didn't really sleep." I say nonchalantly and grab my flimsy, filmy nightshirt, toiletries and head to the bath.

I organise everything and carefully slip out of my dress, satisfied as to its effects on a certain someone, hang it on a hanger and onto the hook on the back of the door. Stepping into the shower I run the water and then let it pelt my body. Finishing my shower, I step out grabbing a fresh towel to continue my evening ritual. When I emerge from the bath, I find J.J. sitting in one of the chairs with a case file open, papers scattered about and the television on CNN.

"We have to be sure that this doesn't get out." She begins.

"Why is it so important that we keep it under wraps. One of the first things that Gideon tries to do is get a help line set up, get volunteers, anything that will coax an un-sub out from whatever rock it is he's hiding under." I sit in the chair across from her and pick up the file.

"You saw in an instant what we are dealing with."

"It's pretty hard to miss." I reply thinking back to the many theories of who Jack the Ripper was and some of the possibilities as to why he did what he did. "When I saw the photos of the crime scene, I couldn't help but recall a paper I wrote back in school. I had seen some of the photos in the many books I used for my research and when I saw these photographs I just knew."

"I had heard of the Ripper, but never in my wildest dreams would I ever think that someone might copy his crimes. Especially since forensic science is what it is today. He'd surely be caught."

"But isn't that also part of it? Is it nor far riskier to engage in such behaviour now?"

"That is if you're into tempting fate."

"Yeah it is, but right now all we have are crime photos. Tomorrow I want to get the list of suspects and I want us to have access to their homes. I have a really weird feeling that we may find what we're looking for if we could just get closer to an actual suspect."

"You're probably right. I'm sure that they have one and will give it to us. Lucky you."

"I'm sorry?"

"Working with Gideon." She says with a bright smile.

"I don't understand."

"You get to work with a real genius you know? I would kill to be you right now." J.J. says as she closes the file and straightens up her piles of files. "I'm going to get ready for bed too, we have quite a day a head of us." She states as she gets her own nightshirt, her toiletries and heads into the bath. I, on the other hand, turn off the television and fall into bed. Sleep would be a blessing on this night, my last thoughts as I close my eyes and cease all thought.

I awake with the sun shining brightly through the curtains and ease myself out of bed and grab today's wardrobe before heading to the bath to dress, do something with my hair and brush my teeth. I emerge from the bath to find J.J. just pulling herself out of bed and heading towards the closet to find something to wear.

"Morning." I say brightly, for I believe I actually slept.

"Morning." She replies as she disappears into the bath to dress and prepare for what will only be a very long day.

After meeting up with our teams at Headquarters, Gideon and I set out on our assignment with Inspector Yonge in tow. I'm not used to this, aren't we the one's who are supposed to be observing? I cannot help but wonder as we get into the car and drive in the direction of what we believe to be the next crime scene, somewhere either in or around the library.

"Elle what makes you think that this is the scene of his next murder?" Yonge asks as he pulls the car into the university lot.

"If theory holds true, it should be in or around here." I reply as I hold a copy of the maps that I had Garcia meld for me before we left.

"How did you come up with that?"

"I needed to visualize the locations of the murders of the past and create a reference that our "Jack" may be using." I reply as I tuck the map back in the case file.

"You're what?" I hear Gideon speaking to someone on his cell. "You're taking Reid into the potential un-subs home? Are you sure that's wise?" he asks. I suppose Morgan is going over all of his reasons at this point for now Gideon is quiet. "Well if you think that you have a lead, then I guess we have to go with it. Right now we pretty much have nothing and the hours are ticking onward." He adds with a sigh. "Besides, Hotchner and J.J. are at the last crime scene." He adds and rings off, closing the phone and clipping it back in its place on his belt.

"What is it?" I ask, pausing from taking digital pictures of the potential crime scene.

"Morgan is taking Reid to the potential un-sub's home to see if there's any evidence there that we can use." He fills me in as I continue snapping pictures. "How is it that you're so sure that this is the place?"

"Well if you look at the map that I had Garcia print off for me, you'll see that I've had the university's campus map super imposed on top of the London's east end map, and if you look at the location of Mary Jane Kelly's body, you'll see that our modern "Jack" will be here sometime in or around this night."

"That's assuming that he's going to strike at all." Yonge states.

"True enough, but I have a feeling that he'll continue his pattern." I reply as I put my digital camera back in its case. "Are there offices in the Claude T. Bissell Building?" I inquire, as I would presume that Yonge would be more knowledgeable.

"Yes, there are quite a few."

"Maybe our un-sub knows someone who works in her office late at night." I say thinking out loud. I sigh loudly, thinking how having Yonge with us is totally cramping our style. "Gideon, do you think we ought to try another angle?" I ask, but my question falls upon deaf ears, as he seems to be picking up on a vibe. "What is it?"

"There's just something about this place." He replies. "Do you know how well lit it is by night?"

"Well it should be fairly well lit. The library is usually open late." Yonge states as we head back to the car.

"I think the best course of action is to return to Headquarters and see what the rest of the team has come up with." He suggests, I nod my response and we find the car and head back.

It seems to have been the best idea, as we enter the conference room, Reid and Morgan walk in.

"Did you just get that creepy feeling?" Reid inquires. I look at him for a moment. "I feel as though someone just walked over my grave."

"I've been having that feeling since we started this." I reply, taking a seat. J.J. and Hotchner seem to still be working on something, their heads bent towards each other.

"We're seriously running out time people." Hotchner states as the Inspectors join us and sit round the table.

"Reid and I hit the mother load, but that's assuming that this guy is our un-sub. He's a teaching assistant in the criminology department. I hope it's only research, but I have a bad feeling about it." Morgan states.

"Yeah, he has a copy of every letter the "Ripper" sent."

"That's the piece that's missing. Our "Jack" doesn't make contact with anyone." I state as I look over some notes that I made earlier.

"Elle's right. Anyways, he has every book, every academic journal, even layman opinion on the whole Whitechapel murders. However, we didn't find any evidence that bolsters the theory that he's our un-sub."

"I doubt that an un-sub would leave their tools of the trade in plain sight." Gideon adds. "That or he has them with him at all times."

"No, I'd say that he's hidden them out of sight. Maybe in a closet or under the floorboards." I say and sit back.

"This is getting us now where!" Inspector Grey suddenly says as she stands and heads towards the door.

"She's right. Without anything to really go on, we have no way of knowing for sure." Hotchner states. "There's just something missing."

"Yeah the fifth victim." Reid states under his breath. "We were brought in after the case already began, all the evidence that's been collected is months old, and gone cold."

"Yeah, but we want to avoid someone else getting dead." J.J. says as she opens her bottled water and takes a few sips. As she closes it Gideon stands and moves towards the photos of the previous crime scenes. That's the Gideon you want to watch, he has this amazing way of sifting through information and finding the linkages that no one else would bother to see, or bother to look into.

"Anything?" Hotchner inquires standing and taking a look for himself.

"Nothing."

"Well I say we pack it in for today. Rest will allows us a clearer picture tomorrow." Laura Spencer suggests and we all nod in agreement.

"You coming Elle?" J.J. inquires as they head towards the awaiting car.

"No, I have something to work through." I reply and begin to walk back towards the library. I want to see for myself how secluded and well lit it is or isn't and its surrounding area at night. At least, it gets dark earlier in November, so I won't have to be too long, I think as I turn the corner onto St. George Street. It's a crisp night as the moon makes its ascent into the purplish hued night sky. I hurry up the street past students rushing to coffee shops and other shops, meeting to study for upcoming exams. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, I think to myself as I arrive at the library and my cell rings.

"Greenaway." I answer in my usual sharp manner.

"Where the hell are you?" Gideon's not impressed voice is on the other end.

"Hello to you too! I'm at the university library at St. George Street and Sussex Avenue." I reply.

"Which puts you right in the middle of any potential danger."

"Gideon, relax I'm fine."

"It's late and you're in unfamiliar territory."

"Everything is fine. I just want to get a few night shots so that I have a bit more to work with is all."

"Elle." He pauses.

"Yes Gideon, what is it?" I inquire.

"Please be careful." He says in a quiet almost caring tone.

"I will." I say before clicking off and closing the phone, shoving it back in my coat pocket. Looking at my watch, I realise that it's far later than I had thought, and I decide to grab a cup of coffee from one of the Starbucks I passed and head back to the hotel to take a look at my photos and go over a few notes that I have. I smile once more to myself, at Gideon's concern for me, and at the snow that begins to fall.

Turning around I am face to face with an oddly dressed man. He wears clothes styled after Victorian London, a top hat, walking stick and a crushed velvet long jacket. I take a step back, not wanting to give him the advantage of my turning around. There's a sick smile on his twisted lips and looking down I notice the semi-suitcase, I'm not sure exactly.

"You shouldn't be out on a night like tonight." He says calmly. My nerves are shot, I reach for my gun, but he moves faster and pricks me with something and I immediately fall to the ground, which should be hard and cold, but are neither as I cannot feel a thing. "Just a touch of curare works better than strangulation. That way you can watch me at work." He says enthusiastically as he puts his bag on the ground and opens it. I can see the glimmer of the silver tool as he plucks it from its place. I try to speak, try to scream, but nothing, I can't even let someone know that there's something wrong. Please let someone find me, I think as he looks down at me. "This won't hurt a bit." He adds caressing my cheek with a glove-clad hand,

He begins to unzip my jacket, and pulls me out of it with ease, setting it aside and me back upon the ground. Only slightly can I sense the cold snow underneath me on the back of my neck. As I watch him prepare to settle himself into his routine my vision becomes cloudy by the tears that I cannot stop falling.

"Really, this won't hurt a bit. Well at least I hope it won't." he adds with lightness in his tone. I wish I could have sensed him before he arrived, or that I had reached my gun before he had the chance to stick me. I reply Gideon's last words in my mind, as it seems to be the only thing that I have any control over in this situation. Plucking out a knife, he holds it up to the moonlight and with a wicked smile begins by unbuttoning my blouse with its sharp edge. I suppose I would have felt the coolness of the blade, if it had touched my skin, but seeing that I'm not in a position of having my sense of touch, I can only imagine. At least he's taking his time, maybe I'll get lucky and someone will interrupt his little fun, I hope.

"Too many layers this time of year." His comment seems to swim in my mind as my head feels packed with cotton, or as though I'm under water, sinking, drowning. He slips the fabric off my limp body before continuing to undress me, by popping the button on my jeans and unzipping them, he removes my boots then pulls the offending material down my legs. I want to scream, but still nothing. I then see him poised above me for the first real strike. I have to close my eyes, look away, something, but I can't and the look on his face will forever be etched in my mind. Although it's as though I'm drunk and the world around me is spinning in slow motion, I mentally brace myself for the first cut, which I'm sure should hurt, but thank goodness it's never delivered.

Anytime there is a shot in the night, it seems to break the blanketed silence. "Jack" slumps over, landing across my nearly naked body. I soon realise that it wasn't the first cut, as "Jack" is pushed off me and I'm lifted into Gideon's arms, I see the blood from the wounds he inflicted upon my now bluish, nearly frozen body.

"Shh." Is gently whispered in my ear, his breath is warm, as the feeling seems to be returning. He wraps me up in his winter jacket and holds me tightly to his chest, rocking back and forth. "Elle." He seems unable to handle a complete sentence as he brushes the hair from my face and kisses my temple. "You're going to be okay." He finally manages. "An ambulance is on its way. They will fix you up." He says in my ear.

"Is he?" I manage, barely above a whisper.

"He won't be hurting anyone else." His arms tighten around me as my body begins to involuntarily shake, mostly due to the extreme cold, but also because of the blood loss. "Oh Elle, I should have come with you." He says holding on to one of my hands and I can see how blue it really is. "You should never have been out here alone." He rambles on.

"Gideon." My voice is still small. "This isn't your fault." I say trying to lift my head from his shoulder. I manage to kiss his chin before the sirens, the red and blue flashing lights impose on our time together. What if this is my last few moments? I cannot help but wonder as I am ripped from Gideon's arms and I just catch a glimpse of the deep red bloodstain that seems to have saturated his clothes. The paramedics do their best to stabilise me for transport to St. Michaels Hospital.

"I'm riding with her." I hear Gideon's firm tone and smile what could very well be my last. As the feeling begins its slow return to my body, every cut inflicted upon me prior to Gideon's arrival can now be felt and the tears of pain escape. "Elle, stay with me." He says, holding onto my hand as the ambulance speeds through the city streets and the paramedics continue their no doubt frantic assessment. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, I'm suddenly feeling so very tired.

"Elle, can you open your eyes for us?" one of the paramedics seems to shout at me, or at least that's how it feels in my ears. I comply and open my eyes, as Gideon squeezes my hand and I try to return the squeeze, but somehow I don't think it's going that well.

"Good girl, we're almost there." He says, but I can sense the concern and fear in his tone. Reaching the emergency, I spot J.J., Reid, Morgan and Hotchner standing together waiting. They rush me off, leaving Gideon in my wake. I have no idea what's happened or going to happen, I just let the doctors do whatever it is that they have to.

_In his arms is the only place that I want to be right now. It's warm and inviting, lounging on the floor in front of the warm fires glow. Rain pounds upon the windowpane, as the soothing notes of jazz play in the background. No words are needed, just staying like this is more than I could ever ask for. I take another sip of wine and shift so that I can see his expression, which not to my surprise is as happy as my own. He kisses the top of my head and I take one of his hands in mine and bring it to my lips, kissing it gently._

My body feels incredible heavy as my eyes ever so slowly open and are stung by the light. I can barely make out the five figures surrounding the bed. I try and lift my hand, but its enclosed within Gideon's.

"Welcome back." He says with a bright smile.

"You had us worried there." Morgan chimes in. I'm still trying to keep my eyes open, they still feel so very heavy, threatening to close up once again.

"This has been one hell of a field trip hasn't it?" J.J. says with her bright smile. "We have to head back to Quantico. I'll notify your family that everything is okay and that you'll be along as soon as you're ready to be moved." She adds nodding towards Reid, who stands beside Gideon with something fuzzy in his arms.

"This is from the gang. We thought that someone has to watch over you while we can't." he says and lifts my right arm and tucks the stuffed toy under it.

"Thanks guys." I manage, as my throat is raw from being out so long.

"You're welcome, we didn't want to leave until we could talk to you. You did good." Hotchner says and taps my foot with an almost shaky hand.

"Was it that bad?" I have to ask, although I think I already know the answer.

"Yeah, it was." He replies. "I have our travel arrangements to make." He adds with a smile. I understand his unease because he can't stand hospitals.

"Wish I was going back with you guys." I manage quietly.

"Gideon isn't coming with us. He's staying here with you. The doctor said it will be a couple of days before you're travel worthy and he didn't want you to be alone." He adds before coming and tapping me playfully on the head and heading out.

"See you soon." J.J. says before following him out of the room.

"Take care." Morgan almost looks pale, perhaps he doesn't like hospitals that much either. I kind of nod my response. Then Reid makes his way to speak to me. Leaning towards me.

"Give him a chance." He whispers in my ear. I'm a bit perplexed by his comment.

"Reid?"

"Get well fast. We'll miss having you around the bullpen." He adds with a wink, then goes to catch up with the others.

"Why are you still here?" I ask Gideon, who has yet to let go of my hand.

"I don't know, because I thought that you'd like company, but if I'm wrong." The normal smile in his eyes suddenly goes dark.

"Please don't go." I smile weakly, soon I will be able to fully smile, fully express how I'm feeling. I try and squeeze his hand, but I still don't think my hand is getting the message.

"You have quite the iron grip there Elle." He smiles warmly and brushes the hair off my forehead, out of my eyes and caresses my cheek. "I'm just going to get a cup of coffee."

"You should get some rest. It's been one hell of a night."

"Actually Elle, it's been about three hellish days." He replies. It's been three whole days? Is that how long I've been out? The dreams my only way of passing the time, never knowing how much stress my team had been going through. The paperwork I'll have on my desk when we return to Quantico will be astronomical, I nearly shudder at the thought.

"Why did you stay behind?" I have to ask, wondering if what Reid said to me earlier meant what I hope it does.

"Because I know you." He replies simply. "We'll be back to work sooner than you think." He adds and untangles his hand from mine. "I'll be right back." He leans towards me and kisses the top of my head. I don't know what is or isn't at this point, everything is really hazy as I try and differentiate between my fantasy life and my reality, somehow I think that fantasy is what keeps me here for right at this moment, my reality is very painful.

"What did he do to me?" I ask as Gideon returns to his watch post beside me. He shakes his head and I stare at him for a long moment. He must have changed, he's not covered in blood. "Who's blood were you covered in?" I add, hoping it was the un-subs and not my own.

"Elle, you need rest. You can't get better if you trouble yourself with details that are meaningless." He replies.

"That was my blood then? Please Gideon. Tell me!" I try and sit up, but find my head spins in protest.

"Yes, that was your blood, the un-sub was well on his way with you before I arrived." He replies looking down for a moment as if trying to rid himself of the memory. "He tried to take you from me, Elle." His voice is even as he realises what he's just said. I manage to turn my head so that I can look at him. He continues to stare at the paper coffee cup in his hand, then rubs at his tired eyes.

"You need some rest." I smile. "I'll be fine. Go back to the hotel and get some sleep."

"I'm not leaving you again." He says in a tone I can only describe as paranoid.

"Well you're not going to get any real rest crumpled up in that chair." I add with a weak smile. He looks at me for a very long moment, his expression one of seriousness that I have never seen him use with me.

"Elle, please." He replies as he puts his coffee cup down on the bedside table and buckles down for what will no doubt be a very uncomfortable night for him.

"Gideon."

"Yes Elle."

"Can you come here for a moment?" he stands and leans towards me, bracing himself against the beds railing.

"What is it Elle?" he inquires.

"Thank you." I reach out and cup his cheek in my small hand and guide his head towards mine, his lips to mine. I now know for a fact that Reid was right and when the kiss is finally broken, his usually so stoic expression isn't so and I see something wonderful in his eyes, something that I hope to see a lot more of in the future.


End file.
